


There's a little Slytherin in that Hufflepuff.

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood
Summary: The madness of Amelia Bones.





	There's a little Slytherin in that Hufflepuff.

☆•~ Trigger warnings. Blood&Gore. 

The madness of Amelia Bones.   
A calculated move?

https://youtu.be/ClQcUyhoxTg

 

A sneer was thrown her way, the owner well aware of whom it was hunting him, the safe and fair Amelia Bones it was ludicrous to think that she would be able to apprehend one such as him, he was insulted that it wasn't an Auror strike force; he knew he wasn't the most calculating but surely he warranted at least a few? He'd been running for weeks, shortly after the fall of the Dark Lord those in his ranks that were loyal to a fault, fled the aftermath of little Harry Potter's victory, the weak had returned to the side of light with claims of bewitchment and Imperius; ultimately for most it seemed fear had been the driving factor for their appalling actions. He like the others had scattered on the winds, fleeing those he knew would undoubtedly be in hot pursuit, afterall; their side had been afforded a great victory. Retreating into the countryside he'd survived so long on mere chance, survival skills weren't his forte and the chance to learn any had long since been lost, however; despite his shortcomings and gap in knowledge -- basic common sense could see anyone survive.... a few days.

The country had proved well in avoiding detection but afforded little by the way of food or even a way with which to sustain himself, hunger and sheer arrogance driving him closer and closer to civilisation it was only a matter of time before he was noticed and someone had at least an idea of his movements; yet caution and awareness were no longer at the front of a starving mind. The town was small, picturesque and everything that boasted the English countryside, sprawling hills and low valleys surrounded the town center and the few houses dotted around it, there was no hubbub of the busy city here it was -- quiet. Using the cover of darkness and with wand drawn and poised ready for attack he left his hiding spot within a thick wood and moved stealthily towards the village, it had been too long since he had seen another person, far too long since he had fled his masters defeat; it had been too long since he'd eaten and that driving force sent him forwards towards the lights scattered across the valley. 

He'd chosen to apparate inside the towns Post Office, his magic enough to disrupt the muggle security systems he moved quickly through the small shop, summoning food and other items to him as he went. Checking his stock before he apparated back to the wood he scanned the shop once more for anything that may come in useful for his isolation in the wilderness, noting nothing he vanished with a soft pop leaving the shop devoid of life once again. Though it were hardly caviar or lobster, the meal he ingested that eve was the most hearty he'd been lucky to have for some time, options in choice rather low he'd procured a few items that could at least see him further North until he'd need to again, stop for replies.

Sleep which normally evaded him, graced him that evening, with a belly full of poorly processed junk overdosed with sugar his body overwhelmed by the food and fatigue soon fell into a fitful sleep, another night exposed and vulnerable to the elements did nothing but counteract the evenings food, waking the following morning with the birds he shivered awake with a gasp from dreams that caused only to terrify him. That mornings breakfast was a pitiful offering but enough to give him the energy required with his trek up country, packing up his few belongings mainly consisting of food he left the sanctity of the woods and began his journey passed the quaint town and hoped that none noticed his late night foray into the local Post Office.

Such however, wasn't the case. And Cassius Rowle had actually been tracked, directly from the Dark Lords base of operations and across the country, for several weeks she had patiently tailed him in the hopes that he would lead her unit and she, to any other remaining loyal followers of Voldemort; particularly Death Eaters. After the first Fortnight she had begun to lose hope that he had any major contacts within the Dark Lord's circle, it was fast becoming apparent that he was doing like countless others; running. After almost three weeks of nothing, she reported back to her superiors at the Ministry and it was ordered that he be detained and brought in, alive if possible however the use of force was granted, afterall he wasn't exactly a non volatile target. She'd finally pinned him down to a small farm on the outskirts of Sheffield, the last place he'd visited he'd grown careless and left far too strong a trace of his magic, tracking his signature had only taken a further day before she caught up with him.

Having apparated directly into the dilapidated barn she'd caught him completely off guard, the weeks on the run and the lack of food had clearly taken their toll, but it meant little to the Auror she had a job to do and unfortunately for Rowle; he was that job. A non-verbal slicing hex was sent directly towards the prone figure she saw in the darkened barn, the pile of rags she assumed were him shuddered slightly from the force of her spell, yet no sound of pain emitted from the dirty pile. Cassius Rowle had already sensed her, and far from his once collected mind he'd thought up something of an ingenious plan to throw the Ministry of his tail once and for all, though what was unapparent to the former death eater was the skill of the witch whom was hunting him.

The unforgivable curse left his lips before she'd begun to turn, the green glow emitted from the tip of his wand came hurtling across the barren space and straight towards her, speed and agility her best weapons she turned on the spot and felt the oppressive pressure of nothingness as she apparated from the spot only to remateialise again several seconds later after the curse hit the barns far wall. Muggle farming equipment such as pitch forks rakes and shovels were blown to bits sending shrapnel flying in all directions, the auror attempted to duck out of way but a large piece of metal sunk deep into her thigh causing her to cry out in pain as the rusted metal sliced through muscle and tissue. The pain sending adrenaline coursing through her veins she retaliated mainly on instinct, twirling her wand expertly between nimble fingers and sending hex after hex at him. Though he continued to try to deflect her spells, his shield charm was failing miserably and with a well timed Reducto she blew the magic protecting him to smithereens.

Both panting and sporting their own respective wounds from the duel it was Amelia who regained her senses first, she was supposed to be capturing the Dark Lords followers alive and bringing them into the Ministry to face prosecution, yet the Auror wasn't a fool for it was that piece of scum that had been involved in the Wilkins case a few years before the Dark Lords fall, and that was a case that would stick with her for life; All thought and reason driven from her mind she struck once more. 

Rowle for his part knew he'd underestimated the Auror massively, he'd been taught some of the darkest magic whilst in the Dark Lords inner circle and yet the supposedly chilled Amelia Bones had cut through his defensive spells like they had been cast by a first year. But still he wasn't prepared to give her the satisfaction of taking him alive. Reacting to her newest attack he doubled his efforts, the blood was pumping in his ears and in that moment he knew there was only one way out of that barn for him. A body-bag or with Amelia Bones's death and the latter wasn't looking very promising at that moment. 

She was relentless, casting curse and hex in rapid succession it would be eye-watering for any who witnessed it, the speed in which she delivered her spells appearing though her hands were moving in a blur. For years the lifeless image of the little girl reaching for her dead mother had etched itself into her memory, they each had made a vow that when they found those party to the crime that had been committed, well Azkaban was just too good of a punishment for some people and he, he was one of those. Sending a slicing Sectumsempra hurtling his way he dived out of the way just in time, the spell hit the wall and blew the woodwork to bits, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the barn allowing the elements to flood the derelict space. His retaliation came in the form of four separate stunners being sent her way, with no chance to avoid the spells she cast her own shield charm which absorbed the impact of the first two, the third obliterated her shield and the fourth hit her square in the chest. 

The force of the spell sent her flying backwards, crashing through a water damaged door, her body weight split the decaying wood and she landed on the floor with a dull thud, the air having left her lungs she desperately choked for the much needed air. Sensing his chance Cassius Rowle rushed the length of the dwelling, she was down and now he needed only to finish her off then he could leave that place and continue to survive, lifting his wand he simply looked at her struggling to breathe for a few moments, though the air had left her panic hadn't set in her eyes yet; no they were still stormy. A sick smile curved his lips and with his free hand he scratched at his beard before clicking his fingers "Aha.. a muggle family -- late 78? That's why you're so determined isn't it?.. You're too late"

Sure she wasn't recovering as quickly as she had hoped he lowered his wand for a moment and knelt down besides the fallen Auror, gloating wasn't really necessary but he felt like he'd earned the right to do so after all it wasn't everyday that one bested one of the Ministry's finest. Laughing he shook his head as he remembered the destruction wrought upon the muggles living in that house, he'd personally not enjoyed the bloodshed but he'd played his part well so as not to raise suspicion as a sympathiser.

"We let Greyback at the mother and daughter, though from what I hear he left a little baby untouched... had his fill with the women of the house.."

His laughs were what spurned Amelia to take a breath of air, the shock was apparent on his features, neither had expected such a rapid recovery, instinctively he kicked out at her wand but it was no use. Having plunged her hand into her robes she produced a small magical blade that once broken the skin the wound would never heal, it was only a small blade a few inches if that; but it was enough. The realisation shone in his dark eyes, choking he opened his mouth to release a thick stream of crimson blood, spitting the viscous fluid at the woman she raised her arms to her face to protect herself before rolling away with a pained grunt. Pulling herself to her feet she winced audibly as the metal in her thigh dug further into the muscle, the pain was minimal but she knew that was the adrenaline and that would soon wear off, turning to Rowle she opened her palm and her wand shot off of the floor and directly into her hand. Reason had abandoned her for revenge, for every innocent that had suffered at the hands of this pig, it was without a second thought she sent a slicing curse straight at his throat. The force of the curse sliced through flesh, tendons and bone, with a sickening thud the decapitated head abandoned the body to fall on the floor, turning away she staggered to the hole in the barn and practically fell through it before landing in a heap once outside.

For several moments she lay there prone, panting from the exertion of such a fight, she knew there would be awkward questions that needed answering but in that moment she was happy to finally gain revenge for the Wilkins, though it was a few years ago she felt a sense of pride for felling one of those evil monsters. Several pops like soft thunder sounding around her she sat up to be greeted by reinforcements from the auror office, it was Kingsley Shacklebolt who approached her first, the look on his face enough to convince her that he'd witnessed the scene in the barn behind them; sighing he offered her his hand and shook his head. 

"There'll be an investigation over this, you know that right? I can't protect you Amelia -- what's in there.. Can't be so easily explained." 

Turning away from her he moved back towards the others who were securing the scene and surrounding areas, with one final dismissive glance at Amelia he began speaking with the aurors, without waiting for instruction to do so; Amelia apparated back to her house with no clue what her future held.


End file.
